On a plough arranged to work cultivation soil for agricultural plants, a replaceable wearing part, often called a plough point, which is arranged to give the plough body a sufficient downward penetration, is used on each plough body, so that the plough will get down to the desired working depth. It is common to give the plough point a shape which partially follows the leading edge of the shape of the share, that is to say the lower, cutting part of the plough body, typically by the leading end face of the plough point exhibiting an oblique profile, see for example EP 1259105 and EP1900269. This entails, for a reversible plough, which is dominant in the trade today and in which there are plough bodies facing left and right, the need to provide two types of plough points, namely a left-hand plough point and a right-hand plough point.
From WO 2011/144211, a replaceable and reversible leading wearing part is known, with a transverse leading end face and oblique transition portions towards the side faces of the wearing part.
A known problem with prior-art plough points is the lack of capacity to provide sufficient soil penetration, in particular where the soil is hard and compact, whether this is due to the natural properties of the soil, for example owing to the precipitation of fines with a cementing effect, or it is due to soil packing from driving with heavy implements or soil packing due to the soil repeatedly being worked to the same depth, so that a so-called plough sole is formed. The soil-penetration capacity turns out to decrease as the plough points become worn, whether this is owing to the leading portion of the plough point, where the thickness is gradually decreasing towards a leading cutting edge, little by little exhibiting larger thickness at the leading edge portion, or a leading portion tapering in width becoming worn down to a constantly increasing width at the leading edge portion. In any case, the wear will be affected by the orientation of the plough point in the horizontal and vertical planes relative to the working direction of the plough.